


Summer Time

by Weixi_10



Category: Harry Potter——J.K.Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixi_10/pseuds/Weixi_10
Summary: 麻瓜Au 小男孩的夏日教室悸动原梗是知乎“被强吻是什么感觉”的一个回答





	Summer Time

夏日的傍晚，炎热渐渐退去了几分，高三一班空旷的教室里，德拉科正在收拾抽屉里厚厚的一叠试卷和桌上的练习册，黑板左上角的高考倒计时醒目地写着鲜红的1。   
“德拉科，”潘西已经收好了自己的东西，抱着手臂坐在他对面的桌子上，脚尖一下一下地敲打着桌脚，皮鞋尖与金属碰撞出清脆的声响，“有人让我给你传话，让你在教室等他一会。”金发的少年挑起眉毛轻轻“啧”了一声，“你告诉我这个是表示你和那个传话给我的蠢货一样天真地以为我会留下来等她？”德拉科把手中的一叠练习册用力在桌上磕了一下，冲潘西翻了个白眼，“你不要让我像担忧克拉布和高尔一样担忧你啊，潘西。”  
女孩愤懑地从桌上跳了下来，夺走德拉科手上的试卷好让他直视自己，“我会告诉你当然是因为我百分百确定你会留下来等他。”潘西冲他抛了个媚眼，换来后者一个寒噤。  
“哼，”德拉科冷哼一声，“你知道除了那个蠢疤头我谁都不会……”少年突然抓住潘西的手腕，“你该不会是说他！”潘西得意地学着他的样子挑了挑眉毛，“我才不会等那个蠢货，不管是谁……”她板着脸学德拉科的语气说道。  
“桃花来了啊，德拉科，”潘西语重心长地说教道，“你要把握好机会，喜欢的家伙自己送上门来……你干嘛掐我！”少年没好气地道了歉就扭过头去不看她，潘西细心地发现了德拉科耳廓不自然的粉红，“呀，德拉科，你这是害羞了！”德拉科恶声恶气地警告道：“小声点！让别人听见多不好。”  
潘西咯咯笑着，拍打着少年的肩膀，“你居然害羞了，德拉科。”好不容易平静下来，她跟德拉科道了再见，消失在门口，一会竟又折回来冲他握了握拳大喊加油，在德拉科开口前就扭头跑掉了。  
残阳迅速下沉，天渐渐暗下去，繁星开始爬满天空，空气中的闷热全部散去了，窗外的榕树在风中沙沙作响，零星几只萤火虫围着树枝打转。教室里除了树叶的沙沙声外，无比寂静，德拉科觉得自己好像能听见自己的心跳声了，那样大的声响，傻宝宝波特一会过来会不会听见，他觉得自己几乎要喘不过气来了。  
空旷的走廊传来哒哒的脚步声，在高三一班门口停了下来，一个熟悉的声音响了起来，“现在总算没别人了……”  
“咔嗒，”是门被打开了，德拉科站在教室的最后面，他看着没开灯的教室里，头发难得整齐一次的波特正向他走来。若是换在平时他一定要口是心非地嘲讽几句，可现在他没有那种心情，他的后背都被汗水浸湿了，都怪这该死的闷热。  
波特一步步地向他靠近，最后伸手将他抵在了墙上，“因为我让帕金森小姐别告诉你是谁找你的，所以……”哈利扬起脸靠近了德拉科，“看清我是谁了？”德拉科手足无措地紧靠在墙上，点了点头，憋出一个单音节，“嗯。”  
哈利一手扣住金发少年的后脑勺，一手摁住他的肩，踮脚贴上了他的唇。少年人性子急躁，接吻也不知轻重，粗暴的动作下，牙齿与牙齿磕碰着，哈利急切地将舌头探进德拉科口中，唇齿纠缠间，不知是谁的舌头被牙齿磕破了，淡淡的血腥味弥漫开来，男孩在啾啾的水声中低低地呜咽几声。  
窗外传来昆虫的鸣叫，操场上的少年们好像进了球，正大声地欢呼着，树下散步的女孩叽叽喳喳不知在讨论些什么，清脆的阵阵笑声散在微风中，夏夜的各种声音交织在一起。  
德拉科在这个粗暴的吻中几乎窒息，觉察到对方粗重的喘息，哈利松开了扣住德拉科后脑的手，抬眼盯住憋得满脸通红的男孩挑衅地笑道，“蠢货，不会用鼻子呼吸吗？”德拉科别过脸不看他，嘴上却试探地问着，“所以……所以你不是……初……初吻吗……”声音越说越低，含糊得几乎听不清。  
哈利只是笑了笑，丢下一句高考加油就潇洒地离开了，刚出教室，潇洒的动作一下子散了形，男孩揉着蓬松的黑发慌乱地跳着脚，掩藏在黑暗中脸颊的绯红和无措的小碎步暴露了他的紧张，男孩轻抚自己的嘴唇，微微的红肿是拜方才的激吻所赐。  
“喂，波特，看不出来啊，”潘西本着德拉科的热闹不能不看的想法，竟在隔壁教室等了一个小时。“居然说出，不会用鼻子呼吸吗，这样的话，你是个情场浪子啊，波特。”潘西压低声音说着，哈利红着脸摆摆手，“我可是在网上做了很多功课，才来进行第一次实操的。只是……装作很熟练的样子会让我不那么……紧张。”潘西快要抑制不住自己的笑声了，“什么嘛，原来是两个菜鸟。”  
哈利想反驳却又不知怎么开口，只得愤愤地甩甩手要走。  
“咔啦”，教室的门被打开了，德拉科走了出来，发现刚刚的接吻对象正站在原地愣愣地看着自己，男孩有些不知所措，赶紧看向好友求助，潘西耸了耸肩，用力推了一把德拉科，男孩踉跄着向前扑去，哈利下意识抬手去扶，竟撞了个满怀，两人慌乱地站稳，“抱……抱歉。”德拉科结结巴巴地说。“呵，你也……你也太冒失了。”哈利故作镇定地嘲笑着。  
潘西看不下去了，德拉科一直都这么怂就算了，哈利是个什么情况，刚刚强吻的那个气势哪去了？“菜鸟就是菜鸟。”女孩大步走到两人身边，揪住德拉科的领带问他，“你，回答我，你是不是暗恋这个蠢货很久了！”德拉科被她的气势压倒，呆呆地点了点头。“你，”她又扯住哈利的衣领，“刚刚是不是亲了他！”哈利红着脸小声应答着，“嗯。”潘西把他们的手牵在一起，满意地拍拍两人的背，“那你们就在一起啦。”  
赫敏听说哈利独自去了高三，急匆匆地跑上楼，却撞见哈利和德拉科牵着小手对望的场景，便起哄道，“哎呀，哈利，我说怎么饭也不来吃，原来都吃过了。”哈利无措地点点头又摇摇头，最后又望向德拉科，赫敏叹了口气走下楼，感叹道，“养了这么久的白菜就被猪拱了呀。”  
“波……哈利，”德拉科有些不习惯地叫了声哈利，揽过男孩的肩，“你还没吃饭？”男孩低低地应了一声，就被牵过手领着下了楼。  
“我们出去吃吧。”  
“可学校不是不让……”  
“我爸爸可是校董。”


End file.
